godzilla_series_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
M.O.G.U.E.R.A.
|enemies = SpaceGodzilla Mechagodzilla (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Manga) Destoroyah Megalon Battra King Ghidorah Gigan Orga Trilopod|relationships = Mechagodzilla |controlledby = G-Force CKR |createdby = Takao Okawara|portrayedby = Puppets Wataru Fukuda|firstappearance = Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla|lastappearance = Godzilla Island|roar = }}M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (ＭＯＧＥＲＡ Mogera) is a U.N.-built mecha created by Toho that first appeared in the 1994 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. Name M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s Japanese name comes from the original Moguera, and is spelled "ＭＯＧＥＲＡ." ("M.O.G.E.R.A.") The M.O.G.U.E.R.A. acronym stands for "'''M'obile 'O'peration 'G'odzilla 'U'niversal 'E'xpert 'R'obot 'A'ero-type''." Roar M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was a unique case in Toho's kaiju library, as it did not have any actual roars, but it did, however, have sounds for its engines and beam attacks. To make up for this fact, in Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was given a voice and it could repeat its own name. Additionally, in Godzilla Trading Battle, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and Moguera were both given the same brief robotic footstep sound. History Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was constructed from the left over pieces of Mechagodzilla in another attempt to kill Godzilla. It could split up into two different vehicles: Land Moguera and Star Falcon. It was first sent to fight SpaceGodzilla when he was detected flying toward Earth. M.O.G.U.E.R.A was sent flying out of control into space by SpaceGodzilla, but it managed to make it back to Earth. It was sent out again after repairs to engage SpaceGodzilla in Fukuoka, but pilot Akira Yuki, who held a grudge against Godzilla, redirected the mech and attacked Godzilla instead. The other pilots, Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato, knocked Yuki out and flew to Fukuoka. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. battled SpaceGodzilla alone until Godzilla arrived and joined the battle. M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s pilots decided to focus their attacks on SpaceGodzilla, and assist Godzilla in knocking out SpaceGodzilla's power source, the Fukuoka Tower. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. split into the Star Falcon and Land Moguera, and with Godzilla's help managed to destroy the tower. After reforming, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. managed to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals with its spiral grenade missiles. Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. seemed to have the upper hand, but SpaceGodzilla responded by using his tail crystals to stab and throw M.O.G.U.E.R.A. at a building, causing it to become trapped. Shinjo and Sato escaped the downed mech, but Yuki stayed behind and attempted to fly M.O.G.U.E.R.A. back into the battle, only causing it to crash into another building and become catastrophically damaged. Shinjo rescued Yuki from the wreckage before Godzilla used his hyper spiral ray to finish SpaceGodzilla, which also destroyed M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in the process. Godzilla Island In this series, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is one of the G-Guard Commander's mechs, along with Jet Jaguar (and his two variants) and MechaGodzilla. The Showa Moguera also appears, this time named "Proto-Moguera", and is acquired by G-Guard, but stolen by Zaguresu. Abilities M.O.G.U.E.R.A. has an expansive arsenal of weapons, essentially making it a mobile weapons platform. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is in fact, the mechanical kaiju who is most dependent on ranged weapons as a means of offense. Drill bit A drill bit is located in the center of its face, which can be used for close range fighting. EMP bomb In the video game Godzilla: Unleashed, the mole-based machine can launch an EMP bomb that instantly detonates and leaves a blast radius for a short duration; and in the game's predecessor can create a Photonic Storm, in which a huge ring of orange-and-blue-colored energy blasts out of M.O.G.U.E.R.A., hitting everything around it. Hand mounted weaponry Its cone-shaped hands are capable of releasing blue energy beams, known as auto-lasers. Furthermore, the hands can open up and launch Spiral Grenade missiles. MECM M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was later modified with a new jamming system called the Magnetic & Electronic Counter Measure (MECM). This countermeasure prevents SpaceGodzilla from disabling M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s control and weapon systems. Mobility It can fly through earth's atmosphere at Mach 1 and through space at Mach 44. It is also capable of moving on land via independent leg action, or with the treads built into its feet and legs. These treads make M.O.G.U.E.R.A. faster than the average kaiju, and he can easily attack while moving at such fast speeds. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is the combined form of two vehicles: Land Moguera, a tracked armored fighting vehicle able to drill through the earth; and the Star Falcon, a VTOL craft capable of space flight. Plasma cannons The most heavily-utilized and standard weapon are the plasma laser cannons built into its eyes, which rapidly fire yellow plasma shots. Plasma Maser Its chest secretly conceals a Plasma Maser cannon, a powerful energy weapon. Weaknesses Armor Due to budget restraints, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. does not have heavy armor like its predecessor, Mechagodzilla, so its below average endurance could be considered a major weakness. Trivia * M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s role in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla was originally going to be filled by Mechagodzilla, but in order to balance the fight between Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla, Toho decided to bring back and update the weaker Moguera from The Mysterians instead. * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is the only Godzilla kaiju that can say its own name, let alone speak, though only in Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed. Some say that this could be a reference to Pokémon. This could also be partly inspired by the Ultraman series kaiju Zetton, who also primarily speaks his name. * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. could be considered the "grand-child" of Mecha-King Ghidorah, as it was constructed from the wreckage of Mechagodzilla, who was himself constructed from Mecha-King Ghidorah's wreckage. * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is a tribute to Showa Moguera from The Mysterians, sharing most of the same characteristics. * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is the heaviest mecha in the Godzilla series, weighing in at 160,000 metric tons, 10,000 metric tons heavier than the Heisei Mechagodzilla. * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is Godzilla's only ally in the Heisei timeline. List of appearances Films * Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla (First appearance) * Godzilla Island Video games * Godzilla: Giant Monster March * Godzilla: Archipelago Shock * Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!! * Godzilla Movie Studio Tour * Godzilla: Trading Battle * Godzilla: Save the Earth * Godzilla: Unleashed * Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash * Godzilla(2014 video game) (Kaiju Guide) * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics * Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla * Godzilla vs. Destoroyah * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth * Godzilla in Hell Category:Heisei era - Kaiju Category:Showa era - Kaiju